The Powerpuff Girls meet the Catalyst Triplets
by Unicorns Are Not So Innocent
Summary: While flying in the forest the Powerpuffs come across the Catalysts, a trio that dedicated their lives to fighting crimes. But they have a dark secret... something that could change all the girls' lives.
1. Meet the Catalysts

Prologue

"Come on!" whined the little girl, running and flying through the trees.

"Wait up!" called another girl, zipping and circling around the clouds.

"Hey! Stop!" shouted the third girl, halting in mid air. The three of them looked down and saw a big city. It had buildings, tall and short in size, standing below them. It was the color gold, reflecting off from the sunset. They dimly saw a long rectangle sign standing in front of a bush next to the big city. And it said: _Welcome to Townsville._

* * *

"Hey guys! Guess what!" said an excited Buttercup.

"What?" said Blossom and Bubbles in unison.

''I went to Sensei Jone's karate class today, and I learned some cool new moves! Here's one- the twist pull!" With that, she grabbed one of Bubble's pigtails and yanked on it, causing the elastic band to snap in half.

"PROOOOOOOOFEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSOOOOOOR!" screamed Bubbles. Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Tattletale baby."

"What happened girls?'' asked Professor Utonium, walking into the room.

"Buttercup almost ripped my poor hair apart!" said Bubbles, now crying.

"Buttercup. How many times have I told you not to use your fighting skills against the girls?" asked the Professor.

"Uhhh….. more than two times?" said Buttercup.

"Exactly. So don't do anymore in the house again. Promise?"

"Yes Professor." Buttercup grumbled.

"Good. Now girls, can you do me a favor and go to the market and get eggs? I want to use them to test them on an experiment."

"Okay!" said Blossom. "Come on girls!" The girls flew out their windows, their pink, blue, and green streaking behind them.

When they got to the market, they got the dozen eggs. Then they flew back. "Hey, can we stop at the forest so I can say hi to our little friend Bullet?" asked Bubbles.

"Bubbles, Bullet's a superhero now. She's probably saving the animals in the forest right now."

"Well, we can help her and then say hi to her!"

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt. Buttercup, be careful with the eggs!"

"Alright, alright!"

The girls landed in the forest. It seemed oddly quiet. The noises of grasshoppers were slightly heard. The crisp mushy sound of leaves were heard and not seen. A bit of a breeze went by.

"Huh, no villains today," said Blossom. Then they heard a rustling. And voices. "What's that?" whispered Buttercup.

"I don't know. What if it's a villain?" said Bubbles.

"Let's look!" said Blossom. The three of them hid behind the bushes. Then they peeked out. What they saw shocked them.

Three girls were standing in the clearing. The first one had light red hair, sticking out in all directions. She had the most shocking green eyes. She was standing there, with a determined look on her face.

The second one had blond hair, which was tied in two pigtails. Her eyes were a sky blue, and she was on the floor, banging helplessly, with someone on her back.

The person on her back was a girl with dark brown hair, and a pair of deep brown eyes. And she was holding the second girl down, refusing to let her up.

"Candy! Don't stand there! Help me!" wailed the girl, her pigtails flying.

"Well, Cyclone just won't give in! Cyclone, just let her stand up!"

"No!" said the girl called Cyclone. "She didn't give me back my candy!"

"It's not candy! It's a rock! And I wanted to see it so I can show my pet bunny!" complained the blonde girl.

"Ugh! Bunnies hate rocks! Give it Cupcake!"

"Fine!" With that, she threw the rock that landed a few inches in front of Cyclone. Cyclone picked it up. "Finally! Was that hard?"

"Hey!" said Bubbles, jumping out of the bushes. "Who are you guys?"

The trio looked at her, startled. "Why do you wanna know?" asked Candy.

"Well, you just act sort of like my sisters," said Bubbles. "Blossom, Buttercup?"

Reluctantly, they came out of the bushes.

"Hi, I'm Blossom," said Blossom.

"And I'm the tough fighter, Buttercup," said Buttercup.

"Blossom, Buttercup," Candy nodded, all serious. "Do you guys have a name?"

"Yeah, we're the Powerpuff girls. We keep this town safe." said Blossom.

"Oh that's good. We're the Catalyst Triplets, and we also kept the town we lived in safe. That was, until….," All of them looked sad, looking down at the ground.

"Until what?" questioned Buttercup.

"Buttercup!'' said Blossom.

"Well, um, there was a villain. They were all easy to beat, but then the last one was monstrous. It was more than 20 feet tall, and it could do all sorts of things with its eyes."

"Lasers, bullets, ice, water, swords, and all sorts of things." added Cupcake.

"Oh," said Bubbles, patting her sympathetically.

"Well, you don't have to worry. This town doesn't have that big of monsters. There's only certain ones that could be evil, but they're still easy to defeat. How about we can all be a team and work together?" asked Blossom. "It would be perfect!"

The Catalyst Triplets looked at one another, uncertain. "I don't know. Where will we stay?"

"You could stay with us! I'm sure the Professor would be happy to let you!"

"Well… depends on one more thing. What were you guys made of?"

"Chemical X!" the Powerpuffs said at the same time.

The Catalysts faces went blank for a brief moment. Then, Candy spoke up. "Deal!" she said. And then the six of them flew off in the sky, pink, blue, green, red, yellow, and brown streaks behind them.


	2. Blossom vs Candy: best leader

"Professor!'' called Blossom. "We're home!"

"Hello girls-oh who are these three?"

"They're the Catalyst Triplets, they're going to team up with us and help us fight crime in this town!" said Bubbles.

"Yeah! And we wondering if they could stay with us?" asked Buttercup.

"Yes! Please please please!" the three girls begged.

"Well…. I suppose." said the Professor.

''Yay!" the six of them squealed.

"But you have to share your room with them."

"No problem! C'mon girls!" said Blossom.

They all ran to the girls' room.

"Ooooh! The bed's bouncy!" said Cupcake, jumping up and down.

"Whoa! This section is like a library!" said Candy, admiring the neatly arranged bookshelves and computers.

"Yeah! Sports equipment!" said Cyclone, bouncing one of the basketballs. She threw it at the basketball hoop attached to the closet door. It fell in expertly.

"Psh! I can do better!" said Buttercup.

While Buttercup and Cyclone were competing against each other in basketball, and Bubbles and Cupcake were drawing unicorns (I think I'm obsessed with them now lol), Blossom and Candy were reading about historians and at the same time talking about their history about who they fought before.

"In our town there was this huge octopus with 15 eyes! It splashed water that could drown you and prevent you from using your powers. But thanks to my brilliant plan my girls and I were able to defeat it!"

"Cool! In this town there was this crazy girl with snakes for hair. She got these other villains to steal a tiara and these other Egyptian jewelries for her. They had a lot of power, but then thanks to my perfect plan the girls were able to distract her and I took the tiara, leaving her powerless!"

"Nice! And what happened to the other villains?"

"Well, they told me without the tiara she was powerless," Blossom admitted. "But I did the plan!"

"Great! In my honest opinion, I think I'm the best leader there is!'' Candy said proudly.

"Haha. I thought the same thing to myself too!" said Blossom. "I am the best!"

"I am!"

"Nope! I am!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"I have an idea! Let's prove it. The next time there's a monster in Townsville we'll instruct our own groups what to do. Whoever's group defeats the monster first is the one with the best leader."

"Deal!"

As if on cue, the buzzer rang. Buttercup picked up. "Hello?"

''Girls! There's a huge bird attacking Townsville!''

"Um, okay! Be right there!" Buttercup put the phone down. "Girls! C'mon! There's a bird that has to lose its feathers!" She flew off with Bubbles, Cupcake, and Cyclone.

Blossom and Candy nodded to each other. "Let's go!''

* * *

The bird had six beaks and instead of wings, hands with claws for nails. It howled raging and stomped on cars and almost some people. They screamed and ran for their lives.

"Why do all villains have to have multiple eyes, hands, or feet?" complained Cyclone.

''I don't know. But c'mon girls I have a plan!" said Candy. The three of them flew toward the monster.

"Let's get it!" Blossom said, and the three Powerpuffs flew toward it behind the Catalysts.

"Girls, you go in the back of the monster. Bubbles, use your heat vision and hit its back. Buttercup, see if you can cut one of its claws off with your heat vision."

"Got it!" and then they flew off to do their bidding.

Blossom turned and faced the front of the monster. "And I'll give its six beaks a good kick in the face."

* * *

"Cupcake, use your heat vision and hit the monster's head. Cyclone, spin your feet and make the Globe 'Round circle!"

"You sure? That's only used for emergencies," said Cyclone.

"This _is _an emergency."

Cyclone and Cupcake looked at each other and shrugged. "Okay then." They flew off for their jobs. Candy flew toward the monster. "Fist time!"

* * *

The six of them beat the monster into a pulp. It fell over a building, defeated.

The gathered crowd cheered. The two groups beamed proudly at each other.

"We beat it!"

"Did you see its beaks? They were howling in pain!"

"Yeah! I was like BANG BANG BANG!"

"Whoo hoo!"

"Not bad, not bad." said Candy. Blossom nodded. "I think both teams defeated the monster at the time."

"Yeah. But my team is better!" Candy said, jokingly.

Blossom laughed. "Mine!"

"Mine!"

"MINE!"

"Hey guys, what's going on?" said Bubbles, coming over. They were laughing too hard to answer.

**So how was the second chapter? Please review! Hope you enjoyed! Thank goodness Spirit isn't here. And by the way, maybe my new name will be Death Takes Me To My Name. Don't even ask why, it just popped in my head and sounds catchy. Still thinking though. Bye!**


	3. Buttercup vs Cupcake: best plan

Cupcake was lying on her stomach on the floor, scribbling away on paper. Buttercup was reading a sports magazine. Candy, Cyclone Blossom, and Bubbles were out buying food for the six of them, and the Professor of course. Buttercup said she was too lazy to go, and Cupcake said she had plans to change the garden outside, and she wanted to draw out her ideas. No one objected. The garden outside was a mess of crumby dirt, trampled plants, and huge bushes with poop underneath. It would be nice to have it clean. And they could grow fruit. It was one of the things that kept the girls' powers strong. Each tomato equaled an ounce of strength.

While Cupcake was drawing, and Buttercup was reading, the Professor walked past the door, whistling. Then he paused. "Oh girls, can you do me a favor? Can you go out to my car and get out a very big gas tank from the trunk? Be careful with it, I have to prepare everything in my lab for the experiment."

"What's the experiment?" asked Cupcake.

"It's top secret." He handed the keys to them.

They went out with no more questions, and went to garage. They unlocked the car and stared at the huge gray tank with the yellow label pasted on it: _CAUTION! Don't let gas tank near toddlers. Could be deadly if spilled. _Cautiously, Buttercup and Cupcake lifted it, with Buttercup on the right and Cupcake on the left. They slowly inched to the doorway. "Now what?" said Buttercup. She rang the doorbell: no response. "Professor! We got the tank!" No answer. Cupcake tried: Nothing.

"Argh! Why won't he answer the stupid doorbell?" complained Buttercup.

"He's probably doing a test sound if sound's involved in the experiment. We'll have to find another way to let ourselves in." They thought for a moment. And at the same time, they said, "I know!"

There was a burst of arguing. Buttercup wanted to lift the gas tank and fly up to the window of the Professor's lab and use laser vision to break it while holding the tank. Cupcake said they shouldn't risk the tank falling down and exploding and that they should simply just have one of them open the door while the other walked in with the tank. Buttercup argued, saying that they then would still have to walk up the stairs and risk it more of the tank tipping over. This went on for several minutes. Eventually, they started to purposely shout at the top of their lungs to get the Professor's attention. But he didn't come.

"Ugh! This won't work out! What'll we do?" said Buttercup.

Cupcake thought for a moment. ''We could open the door for the other person, and then fly up the stairs with the tank into the lab," she said slowly. "Yeah! Let's do that."

"You're the one that worried about the thing falling over and exploding."

"Well, if it did, it would only spill on the stairs, right? The worst it could do is burn the stairs into ashes. The Professor could fix that, and if not we could just fly upstairs, or fly the Professor downstairs if we have to."

Buttercup hesitated. "Well, it does sound like a good plan. Let's try it."

They carefully carried it to the front door, and with each step, they would right the tank up and push their backs against the door. When Cupcake opened the door, Buttercup pushed on the gas tank to have it inside the house. Then, ever so cautiously, they flew it up the stairs. "Yes! We did it!" they said. And they did a high five. Suddenly, the house started shaking. The whole gas tank tipped over and blasted open. Everything went black.

* * *

"Girls! Wake up! Are you alright?" they heard a voice. Cupcake and Buttercup slowly opened their eyes. The Professor was standing over them, with Blossom and Bubbles on one side, and Candy and Cyclone on the other.

"What happened?" mumbled Cupcake. Buttercup groaned and rubbed her head.

"I'm not entirely sure, but according to the girls, when they walked in the house everything was a mess. The stairs were gone, and there was a mountain of ashes and dust where they used to be. Some walls were charred, and a few items in the house were broken. They saw you two on the other side of the rubble."

"Oh Cupcake! What were you doing?" whined Candy. Cyclone huffed. "You coulda got yourself killed!"

"Well, Buttercup told me to do the plan!" said Cupcake.

"Me? You're the one that came up with it!" argued Buttercup.

"I wouldn't have if we just did my first plan first!" shouted Cupcake. The two argued among themselves, until the Professor and the rest of the girls said, "ENOUGH!"

"Look girls. Just rest for now, and when you're better come downstairs." Blossom said.

"Yeah!" We'll be cleaning!" chirped in Bubbles.

The five of them went downstairs, while Buttercup and Cupcake gave each other the evil eye. "Your fault," they said at the same time, and fell asleep.

**So what'd you think? Please review! And I forgot to say, I do not own Powerpuffs. I do own the Catalyst Triplets, Candy, Cupcake, and Cyclone though. **


	4. Bubbles vs Cyclone: both vs Mojo

''LA-DEE-DA-DO-DO-DEE-DA-LA-LA!" sang Bubbles, skipping around with Octi, tossing him in the air. She adjusted his hat and then continued skipping.

''Ughhh! Quit it already!" said Cyclone. "You're making my ears lose their ultra hearing power!"

Bubbles stopped. "You can't tell me what to do!'' She continued singing, louder.

Cyclone glared at her. "Yeah, I could just tape your mouth shut with duct tape. That's just what I'm about to do!"

"Why are you so against my singing?"

"When you're a superhero, you can't be skipping around willy nilly, you gotta be alert!" said Cyclone. "You'd know if you're a _real _superhero."

"Excuse me?"

"I have to lay out all the facts for you to understand, huh?"

Bubbles was furious. "I can be too serious!"  
"Yeah? Prove it! Go ahead a whole day with a straight face and be strict."

"Easy!"

"And if you lose, you have to throw Octi out the window and not retrieve him. If I lose, you can throw away all my sports equipment."

"You're seriously risking that?"

"Duh! Superheroes have to not be scared of risking things!"

_She thinks she knows everything, _thought Bubbles. She was going to prove it. Soon Cyclone would be the one flying around screaming, and not the baseball.

* * *

_Bzzzz bzzzz bzzz!_

Blossom and Candy ran for the hot line. Both reached it at the same time.

"Hello? Hi Mayor!" said Blossom.

"What's up?" said Candy, both at the same moment.

"Girls! Mojo Jojo is attacking Townsville!" said the Mayor's voice. "And he's- AHH!" the phone crackled and went dead.

"Let's go girls!" said Blossom. "Catalysts! To the attack!" said Candy. Cupcake flew out, along with Buttercup. "Where's Bubbles and Cyclone?"

"I'm here!" said Bubbles. She flew out, her loose blond hair flying behind her.

"Wh- whatever. Let's go!" Blossom flew out next with Buttercup, and Cyclone trailed behind.

Mojo Jojo was laughing like a maniac chimp. He was sitting inside a gigantic robot that was as a big as a mansion. It was crushing things as it walked, and occasionally it would blast out lasers from the left, right, or middle of the robot. The six girls stopped in front of it. "What now?" said Cyclone.

"We fight!"

"It could blast us!"

"Then we use laser eye vision!"

"What if it doesn't work?"

"We'll have to try it!"

Bubbles was quiet, watching the five of them debate. She had her eyes fixed on the robot, and noticed it was charging toward them. No one else seemed to notice.

"Okay, problem solved. We charge to the robot and-" began Candy.

"GIRLS! WATCH OUT!" yelled Bubbles. She yanked all of them aside just as the robot jumped and smashed into the building that was right behind him.

"Whoa! Thanks, Bubbles!"

"No problem. Just gotta be smart and _alert."_ she said. She smirked as Cyclone scowled.

* * *

"Argh! Those stupid Powerpuffs! They can not get away with this!" said Mojo, banging on the buttons. "And- who are those other three with them?" Suddenly, he gasped. "More Powerpuffs?! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Furious, he banged his head down on the the large keypad. It hit a red switch and the robot started to whirl.

* * *

Suddenly, the robot started spinning. "What the-" said Blossom. The robot banged its metal head into her, hard. "OWWW!" she moaned. She fell out of the sky, rubbing her head, slightly getting unconscious. She managed to get herself together and flew toward the robot, but got caught in its big hand. It roughly flung her straight down to the ground below. The speed at which she fell didn't give her enough time to regain balance in the sky. She smashed down into the floor, underneath all the layers of grass and dirt.

"Blossom! My turn!" said Candy. She aimed for the robot's chest, but a beam hit her in the eye. "NOOOO!" she cried. She rubbed her eye, half blind temporarily, and then got the same straight down treatment Blossom got. She regained her sight just as she crashed down.

"YOU EVIL MONKEY CONTROLLING ROBOT!" cried Cupcake. She flew furiously for the arm, and managed to dodge the arrows that flew out. "Yes! AHH!" an arrow flew straight up, and hit her foot. "OW! OW!" she clutched her foot. I'm pretty sure you can guess the next thing that happened to her. Pained screams were heard as her foot made contact with the ground.

"Idiots! Theyre not doing it right!" said Buttercup. She decided to aim for the foot, and try to make Mojo lose his balance. She flew down, and used her laser vision to burn the leg of the robot. It made a smudge, and the robot had a hole forming. It rocked forward slightly. ''Hah! In your face sucker!" laughed Buttercup. She didn't notice its other foot that had lifted. "Huh?" She got a swift kick in the stomach, and went flying. She landed harshly under a tree near the spot where everyone else got dug under.

Cyclone and Bubbles were left. They could hear Mojo's voice. "YESSSS. THIS IS THE LONGEST I'VE LASTED WITHOUT THE POWERPUFFS DEFEATING ME! AND WHOEVER THOSE THREE CHILDREN ARE, THEY'RE JUST AS WEAK AS THEM! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

''Now what?" demanded Bubbles. "With Mojo having weapons in each part, we can't do anything!"

Cyclone squinted at the robot. "I'm not failing again. We're defeating this thing!" she said. "With two attacking, maybe it'll be more confusing. One, two, attack!" they both flew straight toward it. It aimed lasers, arrows, and bullets, but it failed to attack the two targets. Just as they were both to hit it, a new voice came out of the robot. A very heavy robotic one. _ Dying battery. Pleaseeeee rechargeeee….._ then it fell over as Cyclone and Bubbles smashed into its stomach. They fell along with it.

They groaned and dragged themselves out of the wreck. Mojo was shouting. "Nooo! YOU RUINED IT! You wasted the battery! That stupid charger! Argh!"

The robot's eyes lit up. It gave Mojo a swift kick to his hat. He flew in the air and landed through the ceiling into the jail house. Then, it lay back down again.

It was silent for a long time. Bubbles glanced over at the Townsville park, at the grassy area, where three deep dug holes were in the ground. Cyclone looked at the tree next to the area, and at the deep hole below the tree.

"Sports?"

"Octi?"

They thought for a moment. "Nah," they said at the same time. hen they went over to help their team out of the grass.

**How was the fight for the chapter? Please review your opinion!**


	5. Meet the Rowdyruff Boys

"And I win again!" Candy danced and jumped around.

"Argh! You cheated!" said Buttercup.

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!''

"Nope!"

''Girls!" Stop fighting!" Blossom said.

The six of them were sitting in a circle playing Monopoly. It was a peaceful day of no crime, and they had decided to play the new game Bubbles had bought. Cyclone reluctantly agreed to play, since it had to do with risking your "money" and buying property.

Cupcake rolled the dice next. She sighed. "Gone is my property."

"Of course I'm winning so far. You need wits to know how to play right." Candy bragged.

Cyclone rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Guys, what does it mean if-" Bubbles was interrupted by the sound of the hotline. _Bzzzz Bzzzz Bzzzz. "_Hello?" Blossom raced to it first this time. "Girls! A huge spaceship is attacking the city!" The Mayor got cut off by the sound of laughter. A crash was heard then the line went off.

"Let's go!" said Blossom. The six flew off in search of the spaceship.

* * *

The spaceship was rocking back and fourth in the air, tipping over every few seconds along the way. It was shooting out darts randomly.

"Another machine? Are they the only villains in Townsville? That's dull," said Cyclone.

"I actually agree. I don't think this would be worth fighting," said Candy.

"Let's go back to the house. The spaceship isn't even doing anything," Cupcake suggested as a laser shot out and hit the building nearby. They flew away.

"Traitors! No wonder they left their town!" said Bubbles.

"Whatever girls. We can fight this ourselves!" said Blossom. They flew straight to the ship. Its lasers were shooting, but it kept missing the girls. One did hit Bubbles, and her hair was sticking out. However, that little moment of victory for the spaceship enabled Blossom and Buttercup to bang into the spaceship. Blossom grabbed the edge of it and spun it around and around in the air and threw it. Buttercup caught it and smashed it down to the ground. "Hah!" she said. Then she heard a voices.

"Awww man! Why did Mojo even make us use this stupid machine?"

"Oh shut ya whinin' already!"

"You shut up! You ain't the boss of us!"

_Oh no, _thought Buttercup. _NOT them._

Slowly, the screen of the damaged spaceship opened. And three little boys jumped out. They continued arguing.

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Yes I can!"

"No! I'm the boss!"

"You're not!"

"Yes I am!"

''I want pie!"

The two other boys stared at him. "Uhh..?"

"Oh I just said that to shut ya two up!"

Buttercup groaned. "Will you _all _shut up already?"

"Oh lookie here! One of the wimpy Puff girls!"

"Hah! Toughest fighter!" they laughed.

Buttercup wanted to kick each of the Rowdyruffs' behinds out of the city. How dare they! They still looked the same. Brick, with his red hat backwards and long spiky mullet hair, Boomer, with his blonde hair sticking out at the edges, and Brick with his hot Mohawk… wait WHAT?! Ugh! Not another sappy love story!

Blossom and Bubbles landed on the ground. "What's going on here?" Blossom looked and groaned. "Oh no…. NOT them.

"Hi!" Bubbles waved. Boomer waved back cluelessly.

Brick whacked him. "Are you stupid?"

"Look here, you three! You're never gonna take us down, so you should leave now!" said Blossom.

Brick rolled his eyes. "Oh look who's talking!" You wouldn't be able to take us down if your life depended on it!"

"It does depend on it!" said Butch. They all howled with laughter.

"We got no sissy flaws now. No cooties or dignaity will stop us now!" they laughed again.

"Something has to make them lose once and for all," thought Bubbles.

"Hey guys! What was the hold up?" said Candy, flying out of nowhere.

"Yeah! We figured maybe the ship was hard to handle, so we came to help!" Cupcake said, landing.

"Uh huh. Let's start fighting!" said Cyclone. They all looked around. "Well?"

Cupcake looked at the Rowdyruffs. "Ooohhhh! Are these your boyfriends?"

"Awww! You guys were secretly meeting! How romantic!" said Candy.

"Oh, that's disgusting," said Cyclone.

"EWWW! NO WAY!" cried Brick.

"Never in life!" added Butch.

"Maybe… I mean, maybe, not even!" said Boomer.

"Bleh! We're not dating! We were just going to kick their sorry butts!" said Buttercup.

Candy stared at them. "Then who are you guys?"

"We're the Rowdyruff boys! Our only achievement in life is to destroy these Puffs!" said Butch.

"That's 'cuz you have no life!" murmured Blossom. They ignored her.

"Let's bust these losers down!" said Cyclone. The Catalysts flew in three straight lines toward them.

Brick used his laser beam to hit them. Candy dodged it and whacked him in the face.

Boomer created a baseball bat with energy, and missed hitting Cupcake in the head by mere inches. She kicked him in the stomach.

Butch made a force field to block them out from hitting him, but Cyclone somehow blasted through and threw him out.

All three smashed into a building and landed in a heap. Then Brick slowly said, "I'm impressed."

"You girls are actually not too bad."

"Eh..."

''WHAT?! They're like us! What's the difference?" yelled Buttercup. Blossom and Bubbles stared at her. She blushed. ''What?"

"Let's go girls." said Candy. The three of them flew off, with the Powerpuffs trailing behind, frowning. Neither heard what the Rowdyruffs said next.

**A/N: How's this chapter? Did you like how I included the Rowdyruffs? Please review! And for the record, I haven't played Monopoly in so long, so I really don't remember how to play it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
